Finn's April Fool
by Ciousk
Summary: Finn, Holly Short's daughter, decides that it would be fun to pull a april fool on every one. Main CHaracter is my OC.
1. Dyes and Missions

_**Hi there! Thanks for reading this! It would make me feel alot better though if you could review this as well! This will only be short though so yes, on with the story!**_  
><em><strong>Maybe a little introduction to Finn would be a good idea, so here it is VV<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Introduction of Finn Short.<span>**

I better introduce myself to you. So here it goes, Hi, I'm Finn. My mother is Commander Holly Short of the LEPrecon squad and my father is Artemis Fowl the Second, was Criminal mastermind, but now completely legimate. So that means I am half elf and half human, but I don't mind, I am slightly taller than average fairy height but my ears are still pointed. I have Icy blue eyes like my fathers, shoulder length Dark Auburn hair like my mothers and my skin is quite pale, also like my fathers. I followed in my mothers footsteps and became the second ever female captain in the LEPrecon squad. So that's me!

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yes, read on and review! Please!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV.<strong>

Today started like any other day of mine. I was woken up by my mother. Then, very reluctantly, got out of bed. I got into the shower and then got dry and dressed into my LEP jumpsuit. I sorted out my hair and then made my way down stairs, where mum was waiting for me.

"Morning Finn. How did you sleep?"

"Good Morning! Fine thank you. How about you?"

"Fine, but I want to see your father. I haven't seen him in a while…" She still treated me as if I was little, but god knows what I would be like if she didn't. She was always thinking about my father, Artemis Fowl. In true honesty, I want to see him as well. I miss him. We ate our breakfast in silence and then we made our way to the police plaza, where we would then do our days work.

"Bye 'Commander', I'll see you later!"

"Goodbye 'Private', because you will be one if you keep acting like that! I will see you later too!" I made my way to my office. I was here early so no one else was here yet. I quickly went over to my desk and into the top draw. Perfect. They were still there. I took the little tablet shaped things out and closed the draw. I literally ran to the Ladies Bathroom and closed the door behind me. Looking at all the taps, I quickly got to work. I had located the water tank where the water was stored a few days ago. I poured half the coloured tablets into the water, gave it a stir and put the top back on the tank, and ran off. I did the same to the Men's Bathroom then ran back to my office. I had just made it back to my office when I got a message on my helmets message system beeped saying that I had a mission. I made my way over to the Ops Booth where Foaly would give me my instructions and my equipment. I walked into the room.

"Ok then Foaly, what you got for me."

"We got pinged. We need you to go and find out who pinged us and how much they know about the people." What Foaly said startled me. We got pinged. It didn't happen often but when it did, it was either a criminal mastermind after fairy gold or some child reading a fairy story. I composed myself, not to be made a fool of by my emotions.

"Ok, what equipment are you giving me?"

"Just the basics. A Neutrino 3000. Above ground simmer suit with wings and you will have your helmet. In addition, we will give you a tracker. Simple thing, you find that mud-person who pinged us, we find you, then see what they know. That's all. We can't risk anymore in case we end up with another 'Artemis Fowl' Affair."

"No, we don't want that to happen again. That wouldn't be good." I said hiding my emotions well, I was still startled but i was also really excited because 1. I would get out onto the surface and 2. I wouldn't be here when Commander Short, aka. Mum, found out about my little prank. So I wouldn't be blamed.

"Ok then Foaly, How am I getting to the surface and through which chute?"

"E1, Tara. You will be riding the hotshots." I grabbed my equipment and made my way to put shimmer suit, holster and helmet on. I slid the Neutrino 3000 into the hip holster and slid the tracker on my wrist.

"Ok, I'm ready to go. When is the next flare?"

"Very eager to go, aren't you? You can go now, it's due in around five minutes."

"Let's go then!" We left the room and made our way to where the titanium pods were kept.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who Pinged them and why do you think? Tell me in the reviews. Thanks!<em>**


	2. Hmmm Pranks and SimCotten Wool

_**Hey! *Waves to everyone who is actually still reading this!* I have forgotten what I was actually going to write in this Author Note because it is the third time I have actually written it! So Enjoy!**_

_**Christine: Ok, so I went through and corrected a few things you said, Thank you! Well, you will have to wait and see!**_

_**Aiko blaze: Well, You will have to wait and see if who it was and it's for me to know and you to find out if Artemis Comes into this Plot or not!**_

_**Tolazytologin: You shouldn't be too lazy, and then I could use your real penname! Thanks, I changed that!**_

_**AriLivesnotDylan: Well, that's for me to know and you to find out!**_

_**Bkadditjk: Yay! No guess? I thought you might of…**_

_**Pancake3298: Yeah, at least we all know that! Yeah, she is. Her mum is Holly Short. Holly is an elf with crew cut auburn hair and nut-brown skin. In the books, she is the first and only female LEPrecon captain. (LEPrecon standing for Lower Elements Police reconnaissance). Being 'pinged' is when someone goes and spouts a load of words that relate to the fairy's over some sort of communication. When someone does this, it alerts then and they send someone out to check it out. Tara is a place in Ireland in the books and is also where the chute E1's entrance is.**_

_**Arty's Girl & Silver Tiger 123: Thanks! But it is still for me to know and you to find out!**_

_**On with the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Person.**

Holly was both happy and anxious. It wasn't that she was in a bad mood; she was hardly ever in a bad moods. The reason she was anxious was only because someone pinged them. And someone had been sent out already to track them down. And she was happy because you couldn't help but laugh at all the officers who had purple hands and faces. Someone had slipped dye into the tanks of water that supplied the taps with water. Just then, Holly's helmet, which was sitting on the desk, buzzed. Foaly had sent her a message.

'Commander Short, have something very urgent and very important to discuss with you, come to op booth now.' Very brief., Just like Foaly. She got up, put her helmet under her arm and made her way to the Op Booth. She didn't make it without laughing though, there were way too many officers walking around with purple faces. When she got to the doors, Foaly buzzed her through and she pushed the door and walked through… she forgot that it was April Fools day and Foaly had just got her. He had hidden a bucket of water on top of the door and covered the bucket in cam foil. He started laugh hysterically and no doubt he was recording this. Sound and all.

"Foaly, you are doomed!" She shouted at him before picking up the bucket and storming up to him and shoving it on his head. He had soaked her from the tips of her pointy ears to her toes. He had one of his Techies with him and he was laughing at us both until Holly started throwing things at him, and that's when he made a sharpish retreat.

"Ok, now that you have poured a lot of water on me, what did you actually bring me here for?" She said in an accusing tone.

"Well, there is another reason, but the opportunity was just to good to resist. The matter is that as you know, we got pinged, so you sent a officer up there but you didn't specify who, so I chose someone with knowledge of the country the signal came from."

"Foaly, spare me the lecture and just get to the point. I have other stuff to do." She sounded just as impatient as Root had been. 'Like getting out of these clothes' she added in her head.

"Well, thought you might want to know who I sent, but if you don't, then it's fine with me…" She cut him off.

"Who did you send?"

"Finn." She was silent for a moment.

"Where did you send her and what with?" She sounded worried, but he would be the same if someone had just sent one of his kids out on a mission that could easily turn dangerous at any point in time.

"I sent her to Tara, but where in Ireland our Pinger is, we don't know. All we know is that the phone number is not registered so there is no name and that he was moving when he made the call. I sent her with the basics. A Neutrino 3000. Above ground simmer suit with wings and her helmet. We also gave her a tracker. But that's it."

"Ok. I may not be able to wrap her in Sim-cotton wool, but I will keep an eye on her." And with that, Short pulled up a chair next Foaly and watched the video feed…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks! P L E A S E R E V I E W! It would mean a lot for me and maybe ease my pain? It will also make me Update quicker!<strong>_


	3. Hacking and Bear Hugs

**_I don't have much to say apart from, I couldn't be bothered to write as it was too hot._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

**_AriLivesnotDylan & Eragon Fowl & hehe and Bookwormy: I'm glad you all like it and here is more!_**

**_thebeastifiedone: I will not change it. Some of your points are corect and some aren't! ;) Took me a little time to work out how to use it but I worked it out on both my ds and my laptop! :D_**

**_Pancake3298: No worrys! Haha Surprise! Ahhh, well, you know now! :D_**

**_Starrynight77: Maybe_**

**_im fowl to the bone: You will find out why Finn Short is called that later on. I won't change it because it is imperitvive to the story that it is in there, but thanks for letting me know and You have a real nice name there!_**

**_Wow! 8 reviews! Thanks!_**

**_On with the story!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV (After Foaly pranked Holly)<strong>

Foaly left as soon as had closed the door to the pod. I heard the rush of the flare and then the blistering heat. I had been taught how to drive the shuttles and pods by the best. My mother. She was, is, the best shuttle pilot the LEP have. I took off and put the stabilising fins out. Everyone kept saying I was just like my mother, we both loved flying. I was so deep in my thoughts of flying that I didn't realise that I had come into the port and I was ready to go out and find our pinger. I opened the door, stepped out and took a huge breath. The air here was better than in Haven. Yes, it was laced with pollution but it was better than the filtered variety. I pressed the button on my control panel and started up my wings, or tried to.

"Come on, I don't have time for this." I mumbled to myself. I pressed the button again but this time they started. I gently began to hover and then I turned on my shield. While I zoomed across the sky, I attempted to contact Foaly, hoping the flare radiation wasn't bad.

"Foaly, you there?"

"Yes Captain." I heard muttering in the background then Foaly's whinny of a laugh and then he announced. "So is Commander Short. Aka. Your mother." Foaly was laughing harder now and I heard my mothers laugh in there as well.

'Ah well, their laughter must mean that I'm on the big screen.' I thought to myself. I made my way to the co-ordinates that Foaly had given me and I worked out who pinged Haven. So I decided to play another joke on the Commander. Luckily, I had computer hacking skills to hand so I hacked my camera to show the countryside, so they didn't know where I was going.

"Situation critical. Human contact not visible and unidentifiable. Send full Retrieval with Commander. Techy shuttle too, Including you Foaly. We may have to shut down Time on this one." I ordered. I made the orders short and simple.

"OK Captain. We will be there in about an hour, hold your position."

This was going to be so funny! I turned off my microphone after that and checked my video feed, making sure it was showing the countryside rather than what it was meant to be showing. After checking that and was sure nothing was going to give me away, I flew over to the manor in front of me. '

Father. Oh I hope you are in.' I thought. I landed on the gravel driveway and walked up to the large oak doors. Nervous, I knocked on the door loudly and waited. And Waited. I was starting to doubt they were home until the door opened and I was brought into a tight bear hug by Butler. I hadn't seen him for what seemed like forever. Yet, I hadn't seen Father for what seemed like forever either. Butler released me and put me down gently.

"Come on in Finn. We haven't seen you for ages!"

"I missed you so much!"

"You're wearing your LEP suite. Why?"

"I think Father pinged Haven so I'm here to find out if he did or not. I'm hoping that he did." If he didn't, then the situation really would be critical and I wouldn't be able to play my joke. "May I see Father please Butler?"

"Of course."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Review? Please? Would make me very happy!<em>**

**_Random Fact: In Singapore, it is illegal to chew gum. _**

**_Oh yeah, we learnt in science that chewing gum is more likely to give you stomach ulcers. Just thought I might out it out there..._**


	4. Closing of the Book and Whispers

**_This journey is nearly to a finish! Possibly 1 or 2 more chapters left! Anyway, I don't have much to say apart from that I am going to finish this story before I carry on with any of my others. Oh, and it's been cooler, sometimes to cold. Stupid English weather!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews:<em>**

**_Nope, only a ceiling fan that isn't to powerful... I wish I did though! Freedom! I love to fly! What you on about? Singapore? What do you mean?_**

**_Athena Coral Fowl: I take it youare enjoying it then!_**

**_StarryNight77: You put 'Great, is Artemis the pinger?' so I put maybe!_**

**_Thanks peeps, you're awesome!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV, Fowl Manor Front Door.<strong>

Butler walked inside and I followed. He turned to speak to me.

"Do you want me to take you to your Father or will you be OK finding him yourself if I tell you where he is?"

"Well, I think I could find him even if you didn't tell me where he was but I think it might be better if you take me. Thank you." I had an idea where father would be. In his study. He was always in there. Always. The only time I ever really saw him outside of his study was for personal reasons, meal times, in which Mother would literally have to drag him out of there to get him to join them and sleep. And I was right. I had been led down this way before, when I used to visit a lot and quite a few times when I lived here for a short time. I was awoken from my reflections by Butler knocking loudly on Father's study door.

"Artemis. You have a…"

"Guest. I know. Let her in please." Butler opened the door for me and I walked through, saying thank you to Butler as I walked past. He closed the door behind me. As soon as Butler had closed the door, Father had closed the lid of his PowerBook and had turned to face me, I ran and jumped into his lap. I managed to wind him and bring him into a bone crushing hug.

"Finn, it's nice to see you too! Now please let me go slightly." He laughed as much as he could, trying to pry my arms off himself a little so he could breathe.

"Father, I have missed you so much since my last visit." I whispered, my head still against my father's chest.

"So have I. And I wish this was a social visit but by the way you are dressed, I'm guessing that there is either something wrong and you need my help or there is something urgent that you need to ask me. Correct?"

"How did you guess? There are two things I need to ask and I want answers. One, Did you decide to ping Haven?"

"Yes." He looked away, the shame showing in his eyes. "I was bored… and I was hoping that they would send you and I am so glad that they did." He hugged me gently.

"I'm glad they did too! Two, Will you help me prank Foaly and Mother? Oh, and the whole of Retrieval 1?" He laughed at the idea.

"What do you need me to do?" I whispered it into his ear. He laughed again.

"I can do that for sure!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, we now know who pinged Haven. But not what the April Fool Plan is! Can anyone guess it?<em>**

**_Riddle Time: What work can one never finish?_**  
><strong><em>Answer Next Time!<em>**


	5. Fields and Foils

_**Okay, I think 1 more chapter after this. I won't be updating for at least a week on any of my stories. But that's only because I still have school. In 1 week, I am finished so yeah, I am pretty happy. I don't have much to say except to answer reviews.**_

_**Reviews:**_

**StarryNight77: Thanksx10 I ma not very imaginative... sorry...**

_**Pancake3298: Haha! Erm... Retrieval 1 is a team of fairies who are called to retrieve runaway fairies from the surface. LEPrecon are an elite branch of fairies who track the runaway fairies so Retrieval can catch them and bring them back below the surface. LEPrecon stands for Lower Elements Police Reconnaissance. Does that make sense? ;)**_

**_Oooooo, you will have to read to see!_**

_**The answer will be at the bottom!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Answer to the riddle at the bottom!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Finn's POV<strong>

"In fact, I can probably do better!" My Father carried on. He turned his head and whispered into my ear. The next few minutes after that were consumed with laughter and whispered plans. We were interrupted by my helmet beeping with a message from Foaly. I opened it. It read,

'Will b there in bout five mins. W8 outside whereva our pinger is. Will find u then c wat our mudman nos bout us. Take no action.'

Why does Foaly even use text talk? It doesn't save time and it is really confusing. I bet he just does it annoy all the officers. After figuring out what the message said, I dragged Father out of the Manor and onto a grassy verge where I could turn my camera back on discreetly so they could find me. I was careful not to look at Father and he was careful not to talk, as it would be picked up on through the microphone. Without looking, I pulled out a piece of cam foil and passed it to Father. He took it and covered himself in it. Also on his person, he had a taser, which he was going to use on all of them, except Mother. He had something special for Mother. My original idea had been to stand on the open field, and wave at them. But it seemed silly compared to what Father had in mind. What he had planned was taking it to a completely different level.

Eventually, I saw Mother walking over to me, along with Foaly wrapped in a new invention of his. I couldn't see Father anywhere. But that was good because it also meant that Mother and Foaly couldn't see him. The were flanked by Retrieval 1, lead by Major Trouble Kelp. They had their guns out and set, ready for any surprise attack. Well, _nearly_ ready. They weren't ready for what me and Father had in store.

"Hello Mother, Foaly." I nodded to them as I said their names. "I have gathered you here…"

"We know why 'You have gathered us here…' We sent you on this mission. Remember? Anyway, hurry up and spill the beans. I have urgent paperwork and duties that need to be attended to!" Mother sounded… she sounded… irked. She sounded irked. Better hurry up. Behind Foaly and Mother, I saw that Father had disabled most of the Retrieval squad. Great. The plan is going as planned. I waited a few minutes until Foaly had wandered off to check something been knocked out, and all of Retrieval One had been immobilized. I had been given special infrared contacts by Father so I could see his progress. He was standing behind Mother, prepared, and seemed to be giving me a thumbs up. I discreetly winked back and said,

"There was never a pinger. It was all planned." Mother fell, screaming in pain. It hurt me to see her like that, but I knew what had happened. It was all part of the plan. I saw amber sparks gather around the pain source, and I gasped. Amber magic? I had never seen Mother heal herself. Why was her magic amber though? That only happened to the older fairies. Stress? I shall have to quiz her on it later. I saw Fathers heat source step to the side of mother after she was healed to get out of Mothers way. Then, when she turned around, father removed the cam foil and stepped in front of her. When she turned back to face me, she was shocked to see her husband standing in front of her, signature vampire smile on his lips.

"Ar…Art...Arty? What happened? Why are you here?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay! Another Chappie done! Review please! <em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Riddle Answer: An Autobiography!<em>**


	6. Nasty Surprises

_**This is a shorty chappy! And I have the end of my story all planned, more or less... though it needs revising. I am not happy with it... D: School is just so busy now, and they insist on giving us 2 weeks worth of homework to complete in our week of holiday. And I went to Cornwall, and so I had o internet or computer. But I'm back! :D Allllll I have to do is edit the next chappie and type it up and finished! This story will be over and done with. I may dust my hand after the battle and wash the blood from my nails. In a metaphorical way.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviewies:<br>**_

_**Little Miss Actress: You like? I am now, and I will again soon for the last time.  
><strong>_

_**FowlFanGirl: Heheheheh. Well, I'm afraid you will have to wait a little longer... I don't really know. I will leave to your imagination... I have kinda of figured it out, I have a computer fan underneath now... Waaahhhh! My computer lives on my bed though! It is the only place I can have it as it is broken... Ahhh well, it lives on a food tray... D':**__**  
><strong>_

_**I found it online, I don't know when... or what it was called...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis's POV<strong>

When Holly fell, to the ground I worried. I was worried that I had gone to far. I was worried that I may of hurt her. Almost instantly, I felt the guilt creep back and the compulsions along with it. I was on a 'visit the human part of the family' visit and was due back in the Argon clinic in a few days. I broke through the obsessions with all the willpower I could muster and looked at Holly. I was startled at what I saw. Amber sparks. Amber spark congregating around the wound I had made. Then she spoke.

"Ar…Art...Arty? What happened? Why are you here?"

"Mother, there was a pinger actually. It was Father." Finn spoke up. "That's why he is here." Holly fainted and I stopped to her side, picking her up and walking over to the manor. Getting her inside quickly, Finn on my tail, I took her into my bedroom in laid her on my bed. I had diagnosed Holly with PHSL (Permanently High Stress Levels). This, I believe was caused by her always being under some sort of pressure. Be it her being the test case or saving the world, there had always been pressure causing stress. And now being the commander was making it even worse. She had the tendency to pass out without reason, feel nauseated and be really touchy. No doubt when she woke up, Finn was likely to be killed for her prank involving wasting police time. I went into my en-suite and got a cup of water. I dipped the tips of my singers in and spray her face with the water, hoping that this would bring her from her unconscious state. No such luck. Looking around my room, I looked for other things I could use to wake Holly. Finn stood there doing nothing looking down at her shoes shame faced.

"Finn, you look miserable. What is up?"

"I don't think we should have done this."

"Yes, maybe it was a bad idea, but still, don't dwell on the past. Do you want to help?" Finn nodded furiously, eager to help her Mother she had helped harm.

"Then go help Butler then ask him for 'The Kit That is Handy for Elves'" She hurried off while I stayed at her side, flicking water on her face, shining a torch in to her eyes and flicking her ears for a response. The only one that helped me figure anything out was the test that made her pupil dilate, which it always a good sign. Finn returned after a while, holding a little box that could have been mistaken for a first aid box, complete with little white cross on the front. Well, technically, it was a first aid box, but still, it fitted the bill. The box was kept at the back a cupboard behind a real first aid box. If any of my family had found it, well, the would have a surprise if the opened it. A very nasty surprise…

* * *

><p><strong><em>One last chappie to come! Please give meh reviewies!<em>**

**_And if you hate this story, please, do feel welcome to flame it. :D For I will laugh at it!_**


	7. Finale!

_**Finally! I am back! With the final chapter! To be perfectly honest, I don't like it, not one bit. So tell me what you think, I just don't really find it funny... but then I haven't found any of the previous chapter funny but still. This is rather short, and it is the finish! Yay! One less story to concentrate on! This was only meant to be one chapter long originally... and it is the first proper story I have finished yet. But yeah, I don't have much more to say... Except the school is boring...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviewies:<strong>_

_**Little Miss Actress: Ahhhh nooo. Last Chapterrrr! :D**_

_**Pancake298: Of course she will ;) Nasty surprise is nasty?! =D**_

_**Tawny: It does, doesn't it! ^.^ **_  
><em><strong>How pleasent! How did you find that out?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis<strong>**'****s POV**

I opened the small box and took out the small packet, but not before handing a pair of goggles to Finn and putting a pair on myself. Then, with the pair of red scissors that I kept inside the box too, I sliced opened the bag. I help the bag underneath Holly's nose. Stinkworms smelt bad normally, but these, they had… had… time to mature. Basically, they smelt about ten times worse then raw ones in the heat of a hot day. And they even managed to smell worse than a sewer that has had years to ferment, which is saying something…Judging by Holly's breathing before I put the bag under her nose, she was coming round anyway. Still, this was going to bring her round faster, can probably stink my room out.

It's going to take more than just an air freshener to clear the air in here, I thought to myself.

"Love? Are you awake?" I half laughed to an instantly alert, but coughing Holly. She glared at me, batting the Stinkworms and my hand away from her.

"No. I am still sleeping, dreaming of trolls dancing to the nutcracker. And I usually answer questions like this in my sleep, don't I?!"

"Sleep well Mother?"

"Finn! What are you doing here?!"

"If you don't remember, you sent me to find who pinged us, then you followed my tracker, and then you passed out but only because of a joke," Finn motioned to me and herself, "played on you. Honestly, I thought you were tougher than that..."

"Finn, do you know anything about he purple dye taut was out in the water tanks in the bathrooms?" Finn broke down in laughter at the mention of her first joke. "It was you, wasn't it?!"

"Awwwhhh! Come on! It was hilarious! You have to admit it! Seeing all your officers with purple hands and faces!"

"Finn. You are suspended and your bill payer is being fined!"

I moved my hand up to hide the smirk that was turning up the corners of my mouth up. Holly noticed without turning round to look.

"Artemis. What are you finding so funny?" she turned to look at me. "what in the name of frond are you laughing T?!"

"Don't you worry your pointing little ears Bout it, I was just thinking..." Just thinking about what you said...

"God. Thats the last thing we need. Artemis Fowl the second, thinking...! Fine. Whatever. Jut never do that thing with the Stinkworms again... Or the WILL be consequences..." Finn had caught on the what I had been laughing at and had started giggling herself.

"First your father. Now you. What has gotten into you both!"

"Its 'Kay mother, you're the bill payer. So you have just fined yourself!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Annnndd That's it! Finished! Finally, I can get on with others now!<em>**


End file.
